


pretty in lace

by sungshine (ujujuu)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Explicit Consent, Fingerfucking, Lingerie, M/M, Making Out, Praise Kink, Snowballing, Strangers to Lovers, slight degradation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27242050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ujujuu/pseuds/sungshine
Summary: Minho’s weight was pushed up against Jisung, his hand caught in the middle as it rubbed harshly against Jisung’s stomach where his garter belt was pressed against the inside of his shirt. Jisung could feel the friction between his skin and the lace and he felt Minho pause his movements. His eyes darted up to Minho’s face, hoping he would just ignore the imprint of the garter belt against his shirt.Jisung gulped audibly as Minho turned to look at him with a sharp inhale. Minho’s eyes widened slightly in surprise and suddenly, Jisung couldn’t breathe, something feeling caught in his throat as he waited in apprehension for Minho to expose him.He knew.Or, Jisung secretly likes feeling pretty in lingerie and Minho finds out.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 21
Kudos: 758





	pretty in lace

**Author's Note:**

> is my first fic after not writing for 5 years 3k worth of smut? yes and what about it :D
> 
> but anyways, hello! this is my first time writing in almost 5 years and my first fic of skz and ahhh y'all can probably tell i'm a bit rusty but i hope you enjoy! please leave kudos if you liked it and comments for any thoughts y'all might have :)
> 
> **cw:** mentions of alcohol (they meet at a party)
> 
> **disclaimer:** i write fanfiction for fun and i DO NOT take ships seriously. i don't condone fetishization or forcing ships onto anyone, especially not the idols themselves. if you don't feel comfortable with any of the themes in this fic, just click away now and don't read, please do not complain about content in this fic that you would have already known about through the tags or trigger/content warnings.

“Hey Jisung, there’s a package at the door for you!” Chan called out over his shoulder as he shrugged on his jacket. “I’ll leave it in the entry hallway okay?”

Jisung peered around the corner, phone clutched tightly in his hand and teeth worrying his bottom lip. “Thanks hyung! I’ll come get it after I’m done reading for this assignment.”

Chan smiled at him, eyes crinkling as he turned to pull on his shoes. “I’m gonna be out with Lix until 11 and Changbin is going to be at Seungmin’s until late, so you’ll have the apartment to yourself for the next four hours or so.” He shot one last look at Jisung and pointed a warning finger at him. “There’s ramen in the cabinet and make sure to use the electric kettle so you don’t burn the water and set off the smoke alarm again.”

“Hyunggg that was one time,” Jisung whined indignantly and Chan laughed at the pout on his face before saying one last goodbye and closing the door.

As soon as the door clicks shut, Jisung was out from behind the corner of the hallway, skidding to a stop in the entry hallway and snatching the discreet package from the ground. He glanced around in worry despite the apartment being completely empty and scurried to his room quickly before locking the door behind him.

He settled on his bed with a deep exhale of relief and cleared out a space in the pile of messy clothes on his cluttered blanket for the package. Jisung fumbled with his scissors before cutting the package open, excitement and nerves making his hands shaky. Something warm sparked inside his chest as he carefully unfolded the pale pink wrapping paper, revealing intricate black lace and soft velvet straps. It’s the lingerie set he had ordered just over a week ago with 3 weeks-worth of his paycheck from the night shift at the local campus convenience store. Sure, Jisung had splurged maybe a bit too much on this particular set, but he only owns 3 sets total, so he insists on treating himself each time he buys pretty things for himself.

Jisung hurriedly stripped out of his ratty t-shirt and sweats and pulled the panties over his legs gently. He had decided on a bolder choice this time, this lacy pair coming with a g-string instead of the more modest bikini cut of his other panties.

Turning to face his ass towards the floor length mirror across the room, Jisung stared at the way his cheeks practically ate up the small strip of fabric in the back. He can feel the soft fabric rub insistently against his hole and he exhaled softly as he shifted the straps of the panties to make it fall correctly around his hips.

Jisung turned around to face the mirror. The set he bought this time was made for women, so the lacy panel at the front was barely enough to cover his cock, the tip peeking out just a little at the top. He kind of liked it that way though, the thought of his cock slipping out completely from the panties turning him on a bit more as his cock hardened slightly.

Grabbing the lacy top and garter belt, Jisung slid them on quickly before adjusting the straps to fit properly around his body. The garter belt accentuated his already tiny waist, but the cups of the lacy number are just the slightest bit loose despite him ordering the smallest size available. Jisung pouted slightly as he fingered at the saggy lace around his nipples. He had been working out with Changbin and Chan a lot more lately and it had definitely helped him bulk up significantly, but his pecs had never quite reached Changbin’s level. This was the only thing that Jisung would ever admit that he was envious of Changbin for, not that he would ever say it out loud to his friend. He already got enough teasing from his two closest friends as it is.

Jisung blushed, the tips of his ears turning hot and red as he stared at the ensemble in the mirror. He didn’t know exactly when it had started, but sometime during the spring semester of freshman year, he had found himself browsing on an online lingerie shop, the strangeness of it only registering when he had slammed his laptop shut at the sounds of Changbin opening the door to their shared room. Back then, Jisung had vowed to himself to never think of it ever again, but then there was the one time he had jokingly tried on a lacy bralette left behind by one of his hookups and he had realized he looked pretty and he liked it.

The thought had scared him at first since Jisung was clearly straight and why would he want to wear lacy pretty things if he was straight. He had considered that maybe he was, in fact, potentially interested in men, but he had dismissed the thought quickly, choosing to not dwell on it too much. Jisung knew that his friends were fairly accepting, considering that Chan literally had a boyfriend, but he still wasn’t ready to let them know. For now, he just accepted that he enjoys wearing pretty things and didn’t ponder any further.

Shivering slightly in the damp fall air drifting in from the open window, Jisung contemplated whether he wanted to wear this particular set for the party Chan was throwing the next day in their apartment. He hadn’t fucked anyone in days and was kind of looking forward to hooking up with one of the chicks from his business class, but he really loved the way he felt in his new lingerie.

His eyes ran up and down his frame in the mirror. He would have to shave himself clean for the panties to look properly aesthetic, but he ultimately decided to wear it.

Jisung stripped out of the outfit with a resigned sigh before hiding it underneath his blankets and headed to the only bathroom in the house with a bathtub. It would take an hour, but he was determined to go all out now that he had committed to his decision. He would just have to finish shaving before Changbin came back and ate all the remaining ramen packets in his attempt to sober up.

  


~

  


“Jisung, hurry the fuck up, what’s taking you so long?” Changbin called out from inside the house.

Jisung gritted his teeth in annoyance as he toed off his beat up Jordans, ten pounds worth of drinks in each of the plastic bags that occupied both his hands.

“If you had just come and actually helped, you lazy motherfucker, I could’ve been back five minutes ago,” Jisung huffed as he heaved the drinks onto the kitchen counter. Changbin stared at him blankly, phone still in hand.

“I thought you wanted to prove that you’re getting gains in the gym bro. What happened to bragging about the arm wrestling match that you won when I was on arm day?”

“Fuck you.”

“Love you too, Sungie,” Changbin said as he puckered his lips at him mockingly.

Jisung wrinkled his nose in disgust. “Ew, no homo bro. Go to Hyunjin if you want a kiss that badly.”

Said Hyunjin bursted through the kitchen door as he threw his arms around Jisung in greeting before giving him a peck on the cheek. “Jisungie! You’re back! Did you buy the drinks I like?”

“Yes Hyunjin, now let go of me before I dump you on the kitchen counter too.”

Hyunjin pouted, his eyes round and shiny, and removed his arms from around Jisung’s neck, hopping up on one of the tall chairs around the counter. “Why do you have to be so mean Sungie? I know you like that drink as much as I do.”

Despite Jisung’s no homo bro policy, he wasn’t against getting backhugs and the occasional kiss on the cheek from Hyunjin. Honestly, it was hard to say no to him for most of his friends because his personality was just too endearing and sweet for them to deny him what he wanted.

Jisung just sighed and patted his long blonde hair in agreement. Hyunjin perked up immediately and sent him a bright smile as he dug his phone out from his back pocket.

“Oh right, I forgot to mention! I invited some of my dance seniors from the dance club I’m in, but it looks like only one of them can make it. Minho’s super sweet though, I promise he’ll be chill with everything.”

“Yea that’s fine Hyunjin, as long as he has an invite text when he comes in the door it’s all good,” Changbin said absentmindedly as he went back to scrolling through his phone.

Hyunjin cheered quietly in victory and stood up to head back to where he was previously staying in Jisung’s room. Disappearing into his room for a few seconds, he poked his head out from behind the door frame. Jisung cocked an eyebrow in question.

Hyunjin rolled his eyes. “Didn’t you say last time that you wanted me to do your makeup for the next party? Now’s your chance Sungie. Get your ass over here.”

Finally glancing up from his phone screen, Changbin raised his eyebrows in surprise. “You? I thought you’ve been thirsty for pussy for the past week.”

Jisung grumbled embarrassingly and scratched the back of his head. “I don’t really feel like a hookup today, so I’m just gonna enjoy myself yanno?”

Changbin shrugged and turns back to his phone. “Alrighty, you do you. I better not hear you complaining tomorrow morning about horny you are because you didn’t get enough pussy.”

Jisung flipped him off as he slid off the high chair and padded towards his room. Hyunjin sat him down on his bed and brought over his makeup bag.

“I’ll just do a simple eyeliner and smudged out look for today then, okay Sungie?”

Jisung hummed in agreement and tilted his head back to give Hyunjin better access to his face. He worked quickly and Jisung’s makeup was done in less than ten minutes. Hyunjin grinned at him proudly, admiring his handiwork.

“Alright, Sungie, you’re good to go! Go get’m tonight bro!” Hyunjin smacked Jisung’s ass in passing as Hyunjin headed back to the kitchen. Jisung huffed and shot a look at Hyunjin.

“I literally just said to Changbin that I’m not feeling a hookup tonight.”

Hyunjin just giggled coyly, waving his fingers at him in goodbye. Jisung narrowed his eyes in suspicion but shut the door before he could question Hyunjin’s antics. He had to get ready fast in case Changbin decided to randomly bust into their room early without warning.

Jisung quickly slipped into the new lingerie set. He felt a warm sort of tingle settle into his skin as he pulled on his Supreme shirt and ripped black jeans over his lacy lingerie. Whether it was nerves or something else, he couldn’t tell, but he couldn’t help the shiver that ran down his spine as he smoothed his shirt down over the lace. It was loose enough so that anyone looking wouldn’t be able to tell that he was wearing something under it, but if someone pressed hard enough against the fabric, they would be able to feel the lace and straps underneath. Something about the thrill of being potentially found out sparks a warmth in Jisung that coiled low in his gut, the back of his neck prickling slightly from the hint of adrenaline now racing through his veins.

Changbin suddenly slammed open the door and Jisung hurriedly zipped and buttoned his jeans, breathing a sigh of relief when Changbin passed by him without a glance and rummaged around his own side of the room. Changbin finally raised a phone charger in his fist, a triumphant smile on his face as he turned to head out to the common room again.

“Hyunjin wants you to help him make drinks by the way, said something about an early pregame?”

Jisung shrugged and followed Changbin out the door.

  


~

  


Jisung was already tipsy by the time the house was starting to get crowded, sipping at the drink in his hand as he leaned on the back wall of the common room. Hyunjin was gone an hour ago, always a lightweight, and was getting it down on the dance floor while grinding against two guys. His eyes met Jisung’s across the sea of people and he whispered something into one of the guys’ ears before slipping through the crowd towards Jisung. Hyunjin collapsed breathlessly against the wall next to Jisung, snatching his drink and downing it in one go.

“How come you aren’t dancing Sungie? I thought you just wanted to have fun today,” Hyunjin pouted as he sunk down into a squat.

Jisung patted his hair and sat down next to him.

“I’m just a little tired today Hyunjin. You don’t have to keep me company, I saw you with your boytoys already.”

Hyunjin’s lips turned down in a small frown as he looked at Jisung.

“I don’t want you to be lonely though,” Hyunjin trailed off as his eyes lit up at something behind Jisung. “Minho hyung, you’re finally here!”

Jisung turned to face the newcomer. The prettiest pair of eyes he had ever seen stare back at him as Minho smiled at them in greeting. Jisung couldn’t help but let his eyes drift downward, staring at the way his burgundy silk shirt had slipped to expose a sliver of his collarbone and the way the leather clung to the thick swell of his thighs. He hadn’t even realized he was blatantly staring until he felt Minho’s questioning gaze burning into his face and Jisung immediately jerked his head back up to meet his eyes again.

“Jisungie, this is the dance senior I was talking about earlier! Minho hyung, this is Jisung, my favorite cuddle buddy,” Hyunjin giggled as he smushed Jisung and his own cheeks together in a tight side hug, “Don’t tell Lix I said that though, he’ll never forgive me.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Minho-ssi.”

“Ahh, just call me hyung, I don’t really care about formalities,” Minho waved at them casually, “I’m gonna go get some drinks.”

Jisung nodded bashfully as they stood up to give Minho more room to pass by them to the kitchen. The common room was getting more and more crowded as the party went on and Minho had to squeeze tightly against Jisung to get past them in the hallway. His hand settled gently on Jisung’s waist as he attempted to sidle past, but a drunk couple bumped into his back, jostling his hand against Jisung. Minho’s weight was pushed up against Jisung, his hand caught in the middle as it rubbed harshly against Jisung’s stomach where his garter belt was pressed against the inside of his shirt. Jisung could feel the friction between his skin and the lace and he felt Minho pause his movements. His eyes darted up to Minho’s face, hoping he would just ignore the imprint of the garter belt against his shirt.

Jisung gulped audibly as Minho turned to look at him with a sharp inhale. Minho’s eyes widened slightly in surprise and suddenly, Jisung couldn’t breathe, something feeling caught in his throat as he waited in apprehension for Minho to expose him.

_He knew. ___

____

__

Instead, Minho’s expression melted into a smirk, his eyes dark and half-lidded, as his hand slipped slightly under Jisung’s shirt to rub at the lace. Jisung stared back at him with wide eyes, Minho so close to him that he could smell the faint sweetness of his shampoo and see the flutter of his eyelashes as his gaze passed over him. Minho glanced down at where his hand had settled under his shirt before abruptly stepping back, his hand sliding out of Jisung’s shirt, and sauntered towards the kitchen with a lingering gaze at Jisung.

All the tension in Jisung’s shoulders drained out of him as soon as Minho left, but his heart continued to thud heavily in his chest. Something about that exchange had left him breathless and heated, and he was suddenly hyper aware of the stickiness of the sweat where Minho’s hand had settled underneath his shirt. He shifted uncomfortably as he felt his half hard cock rub against the front of his jeans, no longer contained by the fabric of his panties.

“Jisungie, if you’re sure you’re okay with being left alone, I’ll go back to Seungmin and Innie okay?” Hyunjin gave Jisung a gentle pat on the butt before going off into the crowd to look for the boys.

Jisung nodded in agreement at Hyunjin’s retreating back, his lower lip caught between his teeth as his hands worked nervously at the front of his shirt. He wasn’t sure what exactly had just happened, but as long as Minho didn’t say anything, he would be fine. Jisung glanced nervously around the room, trying to see if anyone had seen the exchange.

Minho caught Jisung’s eye again from across the room and he smirked at the blush on Jisung’s face before taking a sip out of his solo cup, maintaining an intense gaze the entire time. Minho’s eyes raked down Jisung’s body, stopping at where the garter belt was cinched tightly around Jisung’s thin waist. The tips of Jisung’s ears feel more and more heated as Minho nodded appreciatively before his eyes flick back up to meet Jisung’s wide eyed look.

Jisung swallowed nervously as Minho stalked over to him, drink left behind on the kitchen counter. He leaned into Jisung’s space with a hand on his arm, close enough that Jisung can feel the heat radiating off of him, their point of contact almost searing to the touch.

“Come dance with me,” Minho whispered as he pulled Jisung by the wrist to the crowded space in the middle of the common room.

Jisung balked and his face instantly heated up in embarrassment.

“I- Bro, I’m really sorry but I’m not into guys like that,” he laughed awkwardly while attempting to loosen Minho’s grip on his wrist. Minho snorted and rolled his eyes.

“Who said you had to be gay to dance with me, c’mon now.”

Left out of excuses but still protesting slightly, Jisung let himself be dragged into the crowd. Minho looped his arms around Jisung’s neck and pressed up against him.

“So, you’re Changbin’s roommate?” Minho asked as he moved his hips to the heavy bass of the music. Jisung awkwardly put his arms around Minho’s waist.

“U-um, yea we started rooming together since Chan’s previous apartment mates moved out.”

Minho hummed in acknowledgement as he grinded more insistently against Jisung, his hands roaming more freely than before. Minho’s hand slipped under the collar of Jisung’s shirt. Jisung could feel his fingers toying with the strap of his bralette, playing with the fabric before pulling it away from his skin and letting it snap back. The sting made Jisung gasp slightly as Minho gently rubbed the sensation away, his eyes bright with interest as he stared at Jisung.

“Hyunjin told me you were the most typical straight boy he knew,” Minho let the strap snap against Jisung’s skin again, “what’s this then baby?”

“It’s not what you think it is, i-it was just a dare-“

Jisung can’t help but let out a small moan as Minho’s hands passed over his ass, squeezing slightly before bringing Jisung’s hips in to meet his own. Jisung’s eyes darted around anxiously as he bit down on his lip, scared that one of his friends would catch him.

“Ah-ah, none of that, baby, you’ll hurt yourself.” Minho gently pulled Jisung’s bottom lip from the grip of his teeth before pressing a small peck onto his swollen lip. Jisung’s face burned impossibly hotter as he spluttered, too flustered to respond to Minho’s kiss. Minho cupped the front of his jeans, squeezing slightly at the bulge of Jisung’s half hard cock and Jisung bit back a moan, eyes closed tightly as he focused on not making a sound.

Minho mouthed wetly at Jisung’s neck, hot breath ghosting over his skin and sending a shiver down his back.

“Do you want to take this somewhere else baby?” he whispered into Jisung’s ear as he continued pressing against Jisung’s cock through his jeans. Jisung hesitated, unsure if he actually wanted to move further. He had been so sure that he was straight, despite him liking lingerie, and was still apprehensive about how his friends might react, but no one had ever made him feel the way Minho was making him feel right now. He hadn’t had a good fuck in weeks and his horniness was rearing its ugly head as he bit down on his lip again, stomach churning anxiously as he contemplated his options.

Minho booped him on the nose gently, interrupting Jisung’s stream of thoughts. Tilting his head slightly to the side, he peered at Jisung with concerned but gentle eyes.

“Hey, if you don’t want this, it’s all good, I’m completely fine with it okay? I mean it, don’t worry your pretty head over it too much, I’ll keep your secret for you,” he murmured as he patted Jisung on the cheek comfortingly.

Jisung flushed and blinked back at him.

“No, I-I want this, I just…”

“Do you want me to lead?” Minho asked, pecking Jisung’s cheek before leaning back to regard Jisung’s red cheeks. Jisung’s eyes flicked down, flustered by the continuous affection from Minho.

“Yea, um, my room is this way.” Jisung grabbed at Minho’s wrist with clammy hands as he weaved in and out of the crowd towards his room.

Jisung pulled Minho into the room quickly, glancing around before closing and locking the door behind him. As soon as the lock clicked into place, Minho had him pressed against the wall, lips nipping at a spot under Jisung’s jaw as he rolled his hips against Jisung’s. Jisung moaned high in his throat, the delicious friction against his cock making him painfully hard. He slapped a hand over his mouth immediately, embarrassed about how desperate and needy he sounded. He placed a hand on Minho’s arm, stopping Minho from where he was sucking a mark onto Jisung’s neck. Minho straightened up and looked at Jisung, his hair now messy and falling into his eyes. He raised a questioning eyebrow.

Jisung blushed, his cheeks aflame from his embarrassment.

“I haven’t done this before bro, like I don’t really know what I’m doing.”

“There’s no way you’re a virgin, are you?”

Jisung shook his head and wrung his hands together, his mouth opening and closing as he tried to find the right words.

“I just, I’ve never thought about doing this with a guy…” he trailed off, looking down at where his hands are clenched together. Jisung glanced back up at Minho, nervous that Minho would judge him.

Minho looked back at Jisung, his eyes suddenly sharp and serious.

“You need to tell me if you feel uncomfortable at all okay? I don’t care if you think it’s stupid or not worth mentioning, if you tell me, I will stop no questions asked.”

Jisung flushed at the intensity of Minho’s gaze and looked down, nodding shyly.

“I usually use the traffic light system, i-if that’s okay.”

“Mm, sounds good baby, use them if you need to,” Minho said as he nuzzled back into Jisung’s neck, sucking a dark mark on his skin. Jisung moaned as Minho grabbed at his ass harshly, hot breath ghosting over Jisung’s collarbone as he bit down gently. Minho reached around to the front to unbutton Jisung’s jeans. He lifted his head from Jisung’s neck and their lips met in the middle in a heated tangle, Minho nipping at Jisung’s bottom lip before slipping his tongue against Jisung’s, Jisung gasping at the sharp but welcome pain.

Jisung’s hands scrambled for purchase on anything that he could reach, his fingers twisting into Minho’s silk shirt to ground himself. It’s wet and messy, but Jisung loved the filthiness of it, loved the way Minho took control over him. Minho pressed him against the wall harder and one of his hands reached up to grasp tightly at Jisung’s hair, his other hand unfastening the button of his jeans and unzipping the fly, revealing the black lace panties Jisung was wearing underneath.

Minho pulled back from the kiss first, leaning back to look at Jisung appreciatively. Jisung panted heavily as their gazes met again. His hair was tousled and his lips were bite swollen and red while Minho seemed perfectly at ease, the only hint that he was affected a slight blush across his cheekbones. Jisung flushed even more at the hungry way Minho stared at him, his gaze leaving trails of heat as his eyes ran over Jisung’s body.

Minho reached out a finger to toy with the tip of Jisung’s cock, now fully hard, poking out the top of his panties, Jisung’s breath hitching as Minho ran his finger down the length of his cock over the lace.

“You’re this turned on already? We haven’t even done anything yet, baby,” Minho laughed and pumped Jisung’s cock a few times, smearing precum over his entire length.

“N-no,” Jisung denied as Minho tutted in disapproval.

“It’s not good to lie, baby. You know you’re just a slut, aren’t you?”

Jisung gasped, his cock twitching at the name. Minho’s eyes darkened at his reaction and a smirk tilted the corner of his lips up.

“Oh, you like that don’t you, baby? You like being a pretty little slut, hm?” Minho teased at the head of Jisung’s cock, the tip of his thumb digging into his slit slightly. Jisung whined as Minho let go of his cock, the delicious friction he was bucking up into disappearing abruptly. Minho’s hands returned to the waistband of Jisung’s jeans.

“I thought you were one of those cocky straight boys who only want to fuck me and pretend like it never happened, but it looks like you’re just a pretty little slut begging to be found out, aren’t you?” Minho murmured teasingly as his hands continued to pull Jisung’s jeans down.

Jisung pressed his face against Minho’s shoulder, his arms still clinging around Minho’s neck, and whimpered as Minho’s hands came around to knead at his ass, the skin on skin contact almost too hot and making him oversensitive. His hips twitched slightly as Minho continued to graze his hands over his ass, leaving trails of heat in their wake. There’s a sudden pull at the g-string in the back, Jisung gasping into Minho’s neck as the fabric rubbed harshly against his hole, the friction burning and pleasurable at the same time.

“What’s this, hmm? Just when I thought you couldn’t be more of a whore, this is what I find?” Minho sucked at a spot under Jisung’s ear as he landed a harsh slap on his ass. Jisung cried out at the sting, but the pain went straight to his cock, precum leaking from the tip onto his panties. He internally mourned at the stain ruining such an expensive pair but was quickly ripped from his thoughts as Minho’s fingers reached between his cheeks, his fingers probing at the narrow strip of fabric in the back and grazing over his hole teasingly.

Jisung’s hips bucked involuntarily as he moaned and grinded back against Minho’s hand, desperate for more of that delicious friction. Minho made a sound of disapproval and withdrew his hand.

“Such a needy slut, who said you could do that? Bad boys get punished and you don’t want that, do you, baby?”

Jisung shook his head frantically, his hips stilling but he still shivered slightly with want.

“What’s that? Use your words.”

“I-I,” Jisung whimpered, “I don’t want to be punished, I’ll be a good boy. I’m sorry hyung.”

Jisung’s vision blurred slightly with tears, sniffling pitifully as Minho’s hands came up to wipe away the tears at the corners of his eyes.

“What’s your color, baby?”

“Green,” Jisung gasped as Minho’s hand returned to his cock, pumping it a few times. He peeled the rest of his jeans off, his sweat making the task more difficult, before nudging Jisung towards the bed.

Jisung fell back onto his messy bed sheets, his limbs weak and wobbly. His cock was leaking all over his stomach and Jisung instinctively reached a hand down to grasp at his cock, but Minho was crawling over him, batting his hands away and pinning them above his head as he kissed him, his tongue licking into Jisung’s mouth roughly.

Minho broke the kiss with a last bite to Jisung’s bottom lip and sat up slightly, pushing Jisung’s shirt up to his neck. He swallowed audibly at the look on Minho’s face, his eyes dark and hazy with want. Jisung felt pinned down by the intensity of his gaze, suddenly self-conscious. Minho licked his lips appreciatively, his eyes roaming over Jisung’s body, before reaching out a hand to smooth out the lace over Jisung’s nipple, his other hand coming up to stroke reverently down the side of Jisung’s waist.

Jisung gasped as Minho pinched his nipples over the lace, squirming and trying to cover himself slightly with his hands self-consciously. Minho leaned down to press an open-mouthed kiss to Jisung’s neck.

“Don’t cover yourself. You look so pretty in lace, baby,” Minho whispered, his breath hot on Jisung’s neck as he gently moved Jisung’s hands away from where he was covering himself.

Jisung whimpered and his hips jerked involuntarily at the praise and Minho notices, a teasing glint returning to his eyes.

“Oh, you like that, baby? Like being all pretty for hyung, hm?” he cooed, smoothing Jisung’s hair back from where it was stuck to his sweaty forehead.

“L-like being pretty, want to be pretty for hyung,” Jisung nodded frantically, sniffling again and jerking up helplessly when Minho moves down to mouth at Jisung’s nipple over the lace while his hand come up to pinch at his other nipple. Minho sat back up after leaving a last nibble and pushed at the t-shirt gathered around Jisung’s neck. Jisung scrambled to pull it over his head, the shirt mussing up his hair even more.

“On your stomach, baby,” Minho said, propping up a pillow under Jisung’s hips as he flipped over clumsily. A harsh slap landed on Jisung’s ass, the stinging sensation making Jisung gasp and arch his back, the shift in position causing his cock to rub against the pillow under him. Whimpering in oversensitivity, he looked back at Minho with watery eyes, his bottom lip caught in his teeth.

“Please, hyung,” he choked out, voice breathy and desperate, “I want… I-“ He broke off with a moan as Minho reached a hand up to caress the curve of his ass and pull the back of Jisung’s panties down.

“What do you want, baby?” He asked as he rubbed the dry pad of his thumb over Jisung’s hole. Bucking into the sensation, Jisung buried his face into the bedsheets to muffle the keen rising from the back of his throat.

“Don’t hide your face, I like hearing your pretty sounds,” Minho praised, his fingers moving to graze over Jisung’s hole again, “Tell me what you want.”

Jisung’s hips stuttered, but he hesitantly turned his head to look at Minho again, his eyes immediately dropping down in embarrassment.

“I… it just, I feel kind of weird like this,” Jisung murmured shyly, the tips of his ears heating up even more.

Minho cooed at the timid expression on Jisung’s face.

“Do you want to face me, baby?”

Jisung nodded, suddenly feeling flustered by the way Minho’s eyes softened slightly.

“Flip back over then, I want you to enjoy this properly,” Minho said, patting Jisung’s ass lightly, “Where’s the lube?”

Minho reached over to the nightstand drawer where Jisung had motioned as Jisung shifted onto his back. He could feel the stickiness of his precum on the pillow where his cock had rubbed against it, the fabric slightly cold against his back. As Minho returned with the half empty lube bottle in hand, Jisung lifted his hips up to pull the panties off completely, stuffing it under his other pillow at the head of the bed. He would have to see if there was a way to clean it properly, Jisung frowning slightly when he thought of how many shifts he had to work to buy it, but he was pulled from his thoughts by the prod of lube-coated fingers at his hole.

“What’s got you pouting so cutely like that, pretty boy?” Minho murmured, an amused glint in his eye as he teased Jisung’s hole, smearing lube all over his entrance.

Jisung shook his head minutely, not wanting to distract Minho from his task. Minho considered him with narrowed eyes for a few seconds before he accepted Jisung’s answer.

“Hm, alright tell me later then, okay baby?”

Minho circled around Jisung’s rim one last time before slipping the tip of his finger into his hole. As expected, Jisung is tight, the ring of muscles squeezing Minho’s finger as he slowly eased his finger in. Jisung gasped at the feeling, his cock twitching involuntarily. With his free hand, Minho pushed one of Jisung’s legs up, his knee now pressed tightly to his chest. Jisung whined in embarrassment, feeling overexposed to Minho’s hungry gaze, Minho’s tongue darting out to lick over his own bottom lip; whether it was intentional or not, Jisung couldn’t tell, but it turned him on even more.

Minho slowly pumped his finger in and out of Jisung’s hole, his other hand rubbing against Jisung’s raised thigh comfortingly. He shifted uncomfortably, the stretch of it making Jisung’s hole ache and sting slightly, but the feeling of Minho sucking dark marks on to his inner thighs distracted from the pain. Jisung could feel the burn as his muscles stretched to accommodate as Minho slid another slick finger into his hole.

His fingers crooked upwards to stroke over his prostate and Jisung choked out a high-pitched whine. Minho slowly pumped his fingers in and out of his hole, his knuckles slightly catching on the rim, Jisung letting out small gasps at every thrust.

A third finger prodded at Jisung’s entrance and Minho raised an eyebrow at him. Jisung nodded hesitantly at the silent question, but his eyes were wide and hopeful, anticipating the stretch of another added finger. Minho slowly squeezed in the finger, keeping a careful eye on Jisung for any discomfort, but the push of his fingers into Jisung’s entrance was steady and solid. Jisung moaned, his hole clenching tightly around the intrusion as he threw his head back against the bedsheets.

Minho reached a hand to grasp Jisung’s neglected cock where it had been leaking onto his stomach. A puddle of precum had formed underneath and was smeared across his stomach. Minho swiped a thumb across the swollen head where more precum was beaded, Jisung gasping and his eyes squeezed shut as his hips bucked up involuntarily into the sensation. Minho tightened his grip and stroked over his cock a few times, his fingers stilling where they had been in Jisung’s slick hole.

“Look at me, baby,” Minho ordered, curling his fingers up into his prostate.

Jisung keened at the sharp stab of pleasure, but he opened his eyes to blink blearily at Minho, his lashes damp with tears and his eyeliner now a hazy smudged mess on his lower lash line.

“There we go,” Minho cooed, “Keep looking at me, just like that okay?”

He thrusted three fingers into Jisung’s hole all at once and Jisung choked out a high-pitched whimper at the overwhelming stretch. Minho’s fingers filled him up so well and the drag of knuckles against his entrance as Minho pumped his fingers in and out of his hole felt so good. He struggled to keep his eyes on Minho through his half-lowered lashes, knowing that Minho would only prolong the torture if he didn’t follow his commands.

Minho shifted back slightly before leaning down to suckle on the head of Jisung’s cock, his tongue swirling around the head and dipping into his slit. Jisung barely had time to register the friction before Minho sank down all the way, bobbing up and down on his cock. Jisung let out a broken moan, one of his hands sliding to grab the hair at the back of Minho’s head, but Minho took it all in stride as Jisung’s cock rubbed against the back of his throat. He looked back up at Jisung, his eyes slightly watery, but still holding the same hungry intensity as before and Jisung met his gaze with teary eyes, his chest heaving as he panted.

Breath coming in shorter gasps, he rutted up into Minho’s mouth, the tight wet heat around his cock driving him to oversensitivity as his hand tightened where it was tangled in Minho’s hair. The stretch of his lips over Jisung’s cock, glistening obscenely with a mixture of precum and saliva, nearly sent Jisung over the edge, but Minho pulled off completely, Jisung’s hand sliding out of his hair, and removed his fingers from where they had been stroking his prostate, leaving Jisung’s hole empty and his hips grinding against nothing.

“Aww, did you want to come, pretty boy?” Minho asked, his spit-slicked lips curling up into a satisfied smirk.

His hips rutting into the air, Jisung nodded frantically, the few tears that had been pooling at the corners of his eyes finally leaking out and sliding down his cheeks.

“P-please hyung, need to come, I’ve been a good boy for hyung, please,” he cried, his tears leaving wet streaks down to his temples.

“That’s right, Sungie has been such a good boy, hasn’t he, such a pretty baby,” Minho cooed, reaching up to stroke Jisung’s hair gently. Jisung nodded again, his hips twitching as Minho stroked a finger down the length of Jisung’s cock.

“Come for hyung then, pretty baby,” Minho murmured and leaned down to press a soft kiss on the tip of Jisung’s cock before sinking his mouth all the way down on Jisung’s cock, the tip hitting the back of his throat. Three fingers slid back into Jisung’s hole all at once and curled up to press against Jisung’s prostate harshly as he swallowed, his throat constricting around Jisung’s cock.

Unable to hold back anymore, Jisung spilled over with a high-pitched moan, his eyes rolling back, coming into Minho’s mouth as Minho continued suckling on his cock, the oversensitivity making his hips jerk involuntarily.

Minho sucked on Jisung’s cock one last time before he was leaning over him and swallowing Jisung’s gasps with a kiss, grinding his clothed bulge against Jisung’s hip. Minho parted his lips against his, letting Jisung’s cum drip into his own mouth. Jisung whined at the salty bitter tang on his tongue but let the cum roll around in his mouth and mix with his saliva before Minho was licking it out, rutting his hips desperately against Jisung the entire time. Minho let the cum saliva mixture fall into Jisung’s open mouth again, watching closely as Jisung stared back at him with a blissed-out expression and swallowed it, his throat bobbing under kiss-bruised skin as he gulped audibly. Minho came with a long, drawn-out moan, burying his face into Jisung’s neck as his hips grinded against Jisung to draw out his orgasm.

With a sigh, Minho rolled off and collapsed next to Jisung for a few moments, catching his breath as he tilted his head back to look at Jisung’s fucked out expression. Jisung’s eyelids are fluttering shut and the way he’s blinking hard to try and keep them open was unfairly cute. Minho huffed a quiet laugh as he peeled himself off of Jisung’s bed and sat up, reaching over and resting a hand on top of Jisung’s messy hair, Jisung letting his eyes slide shut and nuzzling up into Minho’s hand with a small pout on his face. Minho cooed at him, his fingers stroking through Jisung’s fluffy bangs one last time before he patted him on the cheek.

“Give me your number, pretty boy, I’ll text you,” Minho hummed, picking around the room to return Jisung’s lube to the nightstand drawer before returning to sit next to him, “I’ll come visit you tomorrow, you eat lunch with Hyunjin right?”

Jisung nodded slowly, his eyes still closed, but made no sign of getting up.

“You have to get in bed before Changbin comes back, baby,” Minho murmured, “Or at least put your shirt back on so I can tuck you into bed.”

Jisung whined sleepily, wanting nothing more but to fall asleep right then and there, but managed to get his shirt on and into bed at Minho’s fussing. Minho pulled his blankets right up to his chin, giggling at the way Jisung puffed out his cheeks endearingly. He bent down to leave a soft peck on Jisung’s cheek before walking quietly to the door.

Minho glanced back one last time at the way Jisung was half-buried in his mound of blankets, internally cooing at his cuteness, before he strided out the door, carefully shutting it behind him as he left.

  


~

  


“I can’t believe you actually just went to sleep in the middle of the party last night,” Changbin laughed as he walked with Jisung to the campus café, Hyunjin trailing slightly behind them.

“I told you I was just really tired, okay?” Jisung whined, his bangs flopping messily over his forehead as he buried his face into his hands. Changbin just laughed harder and punched him halfheartedly on the shoulder as they arrived at the café. They quickly bought food and found seats, Chan joining them 5 minutes later from his class from across campus.

Hyunjin frowned at his phone, a confused expression on his face. Chan raised an eyebrow at him.

“What’s up Hyunjin?” he asked as Changbin and Jisung both looked up at Hyunjin curiously.

“Minho hyung told me last night that he could eat lunch with us today, but now he’s saying that he might have to miss it?” Hyunjin sighed and put his phone face down onto the table, “Whatever, I’ll just ask him if he can eat with us some other time.”

Jisung looked down at his food quickly, trying to hide the way his face dropped at the news. He was hoping that what he had heard Minho say as he was leaving last night was true, but maybe it was all part of his half-asleep imagination after all. Jisung picked at his food and pouted slightly, his appetite suddenly nonexistent.

Chan, ever the observant friend, immediately noticed and patted Jisung on the shoulder comfortingly.

“What’s wrong Jisung? Did something happen?” he asked, his eyes concerned as he peered at Jisung’s crestfallen expression.

Jisung startled, his eyes wide as he looked up at Chan. He heaved a deep sigh and returned to picking at his food absentmindedly.

“Ah, it’s nothing, I just remembered that I have an essay due this weekend that I haven’t started on,” Jisung mumbled, stabbing a small piece of chicken with a fork, “I’ll be fine though, I can-“

Suddenly, a warm pair of arms circled around his neck, smelling faintly of sweet, floral shampoo, before Jisung’s head was tilted to the side and a soft peck landed on his cheek.

“Hey pretty boy, I promised you a visit, didn’t I?” Minho winked as he walked around the chair to plop unceremoniously onto Jisung’s lap. Jisung flushed immediately and circled his arms around Minho’s waist, burying his face into Minho’s shoulder with a whine in an attempt to hide the redness of his cheeks.

Chan, Changbin, and Hyunjin gaped at them. Changbin was the first to react, spluttering as he struggled to find the words.

“Did you guys fuck in our room last night while I was getting shitfaced with Lix?” he shrieked, pointing an accusing finger at Jisung, “This is why you slept so early, isn’t it?!”

Minho smirked at Changbin, raising a suggestive eyebrow before looking back to coo at the way Jisung was trying to burrow into his side to hide from their friends, his cheeks aflame in embarrassment.

“Let’s just say we had some, ah, fun,” Minho hummed as he turned back to the rest of the table, leaning forward to snatch a fry off of Changbin’s plate. Changbin spluttered again and glared at Minho, pulling his plate closer to himself protectively. Chan and Hyunjin just glanced between them before returning to their food.

Jisung peeked out from his hiding place behind Minho to blink confusedly at them.

“You guys aren’t surprised that Minho hyung and I… that we, um,” Jisung stuttered, the tips of his ears flushing bright red.

“Puh-lease, Sungie, you have such chaotic bi vibes, we just didn’t say anything because we knew you were still figuring things out,” Hyunjin rolled his eyes at him, “I just wasn’t expecting it to be Minho hyung of all people.” He pointed a finger at Minho.

“Mans wouldn’t be caught dead with any of his one-night stands, so I guess he took a liking to you or something,” he huffed as he stuffed his mouth with his salad.

It was Minho’s turn to blush, sniffing indignantly before he reached behind him to tug Jisung forward, squishing his cheeks together and presenting it to the table like an offering. Jisung glanced up at him with wide eyes, unsure of what Minho was trying to do, his lips pushed out into a pout by the pressure on his cheeks. Minho looked around the table and shook his hands slightly.

“Do you see this? Too cute, that’s all,” he declared before letting Jisung’s face go and snatching another fry off of Changbin’s plate nonchalantly.

Jisung blushed profusely, burying his face back into Minho’s shoulder. Hyunjin and Changbin rolled their eyes before returning to their meals while Chan just smiled at them adoringly, happy that his friends were getting along.

While they were all distracted by their food, Minho shifted back and leaned in so that his lips were right beside Jisung’s ear.

“You were worried about your… clothes being ruined, right,” he whispered, “I’ll get a present for you next time.”

Minho turned back to face the table with a last wink and a smirk, leaving Jisung a flustered mess.

**Author's Note:**

> hope y'all enjoyed this fic and if you liked it... pls leave a kudo i crave validation 
> 
> follow me on my nsfw twt for updates! tbh there's not rly any explicit thoughts its mostly just me posting wip ideas that i'll get to in the distant future so don't be worried about too much explicit nsfw content on your tl  
> pls leave me some questions or requests/comments on my cc! i rly enjoy getting these :D
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/sungshinyyy)  
> [nsfw twt](https://twitter.com/sungshinyyy)  
> 


End file.
